Niles Karav
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Set'Nish |Born=October 25, 12 BE |Died=March 21, 43 AE |Status=Deceased |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Brunette |Height=5'7" |Weight=194 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Politician |Occupation2=President (former) |Years Active= |Family1=Jerry Karav (son) |Political Party=N/A |Religion=Lurvanian Orthodox |Other Section?=Yes |Other Section Title=Presidential Information |OtherLeft1= Preceded by Christian Zen (9 - 17) |OtherRight1= Succeeded by Mason Trah (25 - 33) }} Niles Karav was an Akarvian politician who served as the nations third president after Christian Zen. While he was an independent candidate not backed by any political party, his policies and views would eventually go on to inspire the formation of the Karavist Party, the first civilian political organization in the nations history. Niles entered politics in 8 AE just as Christian Zen was being elected. He had come from a prominent Old World military family and was able to secure a position in the Zen administration through his parents contacts. This job was short lived as soon after Zen made headway on the Akarvian Senate, which Karav sought to join. In 12 AE Karav was one of the first elected Senators in the nations history. Despite his failure to achieve a position of official leadership within the Senate Karav proved to be one of its major early contributors, calling for legislation that would define their limitations and responsibilities and set their agenda. His work in the Senate earned him enough recognition by 16 AE that he was confident enough to run for the Presidency, and with the backing of his parents resources he managed to win, making him the nations third leader. As he had been the son of veterans and had grown up around people associated with the current or old world armies, Karav had developed a sense of responsibility to Akarv's, and spent much of his early presidency modernizing and expanding it. Zen had formed the formal military and while it was not weak it was noticeably small, despite the Head of the Military's recommendation to let it grow. Unlike Zen, Karav took her advice and saw to the rapid modernization and expansion of the Akarvian Military, preaching a policy of "Peace through Strength". Non-Akarvian settlements in the region, primarily those of Equis and Yoren, began to question Karav's motives and were on edge for a time, but Karav ensured them and the rest of the world that he had no ill intentions. Karav was well into his Presidency when the Voldranian settlements reached a point of comfort that they began to move even further outwards, some even making the move west to a new continent. By 19 AE an international rail system between Akarv, Yoren, and Equis had been completed, and Karav utilized it and Akarv's growing stockpile of resources to aid in the formation of the Tripoly colony. Karav's largest contribution as President, though, came in the form of the "Checks and Balances Act", a law he helped draft and push through the Senate that was signed in 19 AE. The law legitimized the two-term limit Akarvon and Zen had followed, and defined the specific roles of the President, their administration, the Senate, and the courts, and how they could all balance each other to prevent one from gaining too much power. Karav easily won reelection in 20 AE, having earned his place as a major contributor to Akarv's political foundation. Despite this, his second term saw little development in relation to his eventful first term. During this time, however, a group of Karav's supporters organized themselves into a movement they called the "Karavist Party", a civilian political organization designed to promote and support candidates who shared similar ideals. While Karav abstained from partaking in the party himself he did not speak out against it, thus allowing it to grow and develop entirely on its own. Karav left office in 24 AE, honoring the limitations he himself defined in the Checks and Balances Act. While he did not pursue elected office following this he spent the next several years of his life acting as a political advisor and mentor to members of the Senate who sought him out, and served approximately six years as the head of numerous different departments at different times. In 40 AE Karav officially retired due to failing health, and spent the next three years fighting off an unknown illness. Finally, in the March of 43 AE, Karav succumbed to his illness, leaving behind his son Jerry who would go on to become one of Akarv's senior diplomats in New Voldrania. Category:Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Politicians Category:Leaders